


What The Future Holds

by thepocketdragon



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketdragon/pseuds/thepocketdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An album of Santana's baby photographs prompts Brittany and Santana to talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Future Holds

It had been a long day for Brittany. After school, she had a meeting with the principal her committee which went on far too long and was far too boring. Once she was done, she got changed and headed to the other side of town for dance rehearsal. It was fun; dancing was always fun, but she would rather be spending time with her girlfriend than anything else. She had promised Santana that they would hang out after school, but it looked like a dinner date was off the cards when she pulled into the Lopez' driveway in the dark.

She rang the doorbell and waited on the front step. If Santana was home alone, as she usually was, she would have walked straight in, but the Range Rover sat in front of the house told her that at least one of Santana's parents was home. The door opened, and the blonde was greeted by Santana's mom. She was smiling and actually pulled Brittany into a hug before she would let her make her way through the house.

She was about to begin climbing the stairs up to Santana's room when she felt a hand on the small of her back. 'She did go upstairs to do some homework, but I heard the shower turn on just as you arrived. Why don't you come hang out with me in the kitchen until she's done? You look like you could use some dinner.' Brittany nodded. In her frantic rush to get to Santana's house before the night was over, she had foregone dinner. 'Thank you so much, Mrs Lopez' she said as the smaller Latina woman pushed a plate piled with food towards her. The woman smiled gently, 'I've told you before, it freaks me out when you call me that. Please call me Teresa.'

As she ate, she glanced up and looked around the kitchen. It was bigger than any other kitchen in Lima, she was sure. Just as she lost herself in her thoughts, she was pulled to her senses by a book being placed next to her. Teresa pulled out the seat next to her as she explained what she was looking at. 'I thought, since my baby girl is notorious for taking an age in the bathroom, we should have some fun'. Brittany raised an eyebrow at the woman, who opened the first page. 'This is the album of photos we have kept of Santana as a baby. I found it when I was cleaning and thought you might like to see it.'

Santana had been in Brittany's life for what seemed like forever; but in fact they had only been close since the beginning of junior high. The album was full of photos Brittany had never seen before; of a small girl with a mop of curly black hair, smiling at the camera. Both Brittany and Teresa giggled out loud at the photograph of a baby Santana screaming her head off; they had both witnessed that side of her. 'She was always temperamental. I think you have a very calming effect on her,' the mother joked.

'Has a calming effect on who?' Santana, fresh from her shower, leaned against the doorframe. 'San!' the blonde leapt up from her seat, and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. 'Your mom showed me this really cool album. It's full of all the photos of you when you were little. Why did you never tell me you were so cute?' Santana took a breath, and looked inquisitively at her mother. 'I just thought it would be nice for Brittany to see them.' Santana nodded, 'okay, cool.'

Taking a seat next to her girlfriend, she pulled the book between them. Before she turned the page, she looked Brittany in the eye. 'How was your day?' Brittany nodded; 'not so bad. I had a lot to do. I'm sorry I was late. I hope you weren't wanting to go out; I just want to spend time with you here.' Santana smiled sweetly, the smile she reserved for Brittany. 'Baby, I'm in my jammies. There is no way I'm leaving this house tonight. Plus, I just want to spend time with you too.'

In completely comfortable silence, the girls thumbed their way through the album. There was no need for words; they could simply point things out with their hands where necessary. As they got to the end, the girls turned to face one another. There was something in Santana's eyes, Brittany thought, which told her something was weighing on her mind. Taking her by the hand, she pulled her up the stairs and to Santana's bedroom.

'Britt…' Santana sounded nervous, which was very unlike her, 'what did you think of the album?'

Brittany smiled, and stroked her hand through the length of her girlfriend's dark hair. 'I liked it. You were, like, the cutest kid ever. Especially when you had no teeth.' Santana laughed, and pulled Brittany closer. 'I know.. I know it might be a bit soon to say anything, so sorry if this is weird, but I have to get it out of my head.' Brittany nodded and smiled, just taking Santana's hand in her own and stroking her thumb over it again and again. 'Go on.'

'Okay… It's just that the album made me think about the future. Ah… about having kids… with you.'

'You want kids?' Santana nodded, letting a smile take over her face.

'How many?' Brittany smiled in the way that creased the corners of her eyes. It was the kind of smile that Santana fell for every time. In fact, she was sure that if she was confronted with that smile again, she would agree to have a hundred children with Brittany.

'I don't know. I just know I want kids. Maybe two or three?' Brittany nodded, 'Me too. Boys or girls?'

'Hang on,' Santana laughed, 'when did this turn into an interview? I think you should answer first'.

'Okay. So this is like my biggest secret. I've known what I wanted since I was tiny, but it doesn't matter really. I'd be happy with anything as long as I was with you…' Brittany blushed at this admission. 'I always wanted twins, a boy and a girl. When I was little I was going to call them Phil and Lil but that's been done. So then I wanted Alexander and Paige.' Santana smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 'Those names are lovely. You wanna know mine?' The blonde nodded. 'If I had a boy, I wanted to call him Michael or maybe Ben. And for a girl I like Emily and Lucy.'

The girls were curled up in bed, Brittany's arms holding Santana to keep her safe as she slept. 'Britt?' a tired voice caused her to open her eyes. 'Yeah?' 'I can't wait to have kids with you.'

Brittany leaned down and kissed the top of Santana's head. 'I can't wait to have kids with you either. But not until we're married.' The idea of marriage forced the biggest smile across Santana's face as she leaned further into her pillow. The future with the girl she adored was looking brighter every single day.


End file.
